


Breathless Memories

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Its very minor angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet, the team notices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: The entire team had noticed long before they realized what they were noticing.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & The BAU Team, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 320





	Breathless Memories

It was a series of weird unrelated events that made everyone figure it out. And maybe just a smidge of a catastrophe. The first one to notice was of course David. He looked up right after the team stopped interrogating Spencer on his new mystery boyfriend and he caught Aaron giving him a soft smile.

"Did you enjoy your date?" Aaron's voice was soft as he passed Spencer the sugar, their hands brushing momentarily.

"I did." Spencer's voice was so soft and gentle. Rossi knew right then that whoever Spencer was talking about he was falling for.

"He won't tell us anything other than the guy took him out to a museum and then they went out to dinner." Morgan pouted.

"Morgan almost got him to bring up the apparently wild sex afterward," Emily said with a grin.

David glanced back at Aaron curious about the interaction but brushing it off as Aaron looking after Spencer like he always did.

The next time it happened it was Emily. Spencer had been having a particularly tough time on the case and Aaron had instinctively gotten up from the table to put a granola bar and a plum in front of him while he worked and made sure that he at least mindlessly snacked on it.

"Guys I think I have got it. Luis Rodriguez, age, 43, I think he was the first victim." Spencer suddenly said, shooting out of the chair to show the file to Aaron. "Thanks for the plum." He said quietly. Emily smiled at how they interacted. She brushed it off as Hotch taking care of them like he did everyone on the team. If Spencer thanked him then Aaron deserved it.

JJ noticed it first when Spencer had picked up Jack when Aaron was hurt. Jack immediately folded into Spencer like he would a parent. He had noticed how easy and practiced Jack and Spencer's interactions were. Jack had obviously spent a lot of time with Spencer. JJ brushed it off. Spencer was worried about Aaron and the team was a family. It was only right that Jack would feel at home with them. David was trying to console Spencer who despite trying to keep it from Jack, looked out of his mind with worry. Jack just cried into Spencer's chest refusing to move until Aaron was awake again. JJ never questioned why Spencer was able to get all of Aaron's things so easily.

Next was Penelope. In her usually playful ribbing of the team, she looked over to see Aaron staring at Spencer. Spencer was looking back and they seemed to be communicating with just their eyes in the back of the table while the team shot off some possible MO's. She thought it was a trick of the light when she thought she saw Aaron's knee nudge Spencer's softly under the desk. "Wheels up in thirty!" Hotch said, evenly, getting up.

Derek noticed it several times before it finally came out. He noticed the gentle way that Aaron pulled Spencer's jacket on when Spencer had a close call with an unsub. He saw the lingering looks at the end of a long case. He saw them leave together a couple of times when Spencer looked too tired to get himself to his car. Aaron wouldn't say anything. He would just lead him gently towards his own car and help Spencer in. He had also seen the opposite. He had seen Spencer bring Aaron coffee to his office on hard shifts. He had seen Spencer rub Aaron's back gently when he started to stress over the team. He had seen the way that Spencer seemed to relax when Aaron and he sat side by side silently just soaking up each other's presence.

Nobody really knew what to call what had been happening. Everyone had seen it, but no one could put a name on what was between Spencer and Aaron right up until the point that Spencer had been taken down in the field and no one knew if he would pull through. They saw something break in Aaron that day. The once calm cool leader fell apart. None of them had seen him that broken sobbing over Spencer's unresponsive body. Emily couldn't get the noise that he made to stop pounding in her ears. David couldn't breathe over the ringing in his ears. No one knew how to comfort Aaron.

It was then that his heart finally started beating again and then it was like the world settled again. Aaron stitched himself back together and pressed soft kisses to the crown of Spencer's head. The ride to the hospital was silent and tense. Aaron still looked completely shattered. David kept glancing over to him while they drove hoping he never had to see his best friend that distraught again.

They told these stories at their wedding. When Spencer's suit jacket was already thrown over the chair so he didn't get the cake on it when Aaron shoved their wedding cake in his face. The wine was flowing and the night was cool.

"I knew first!" Emily claimed loudly. "I saw it in our case in Missouri." Spencer slipped his hand down to Aaron's leg softly.

"You were a few months late then. We had started seeing each other much earlier than that." Aaron's voice was soft and playful as he looked down at his new husband.

"I knew back when you guys started questioning Spencer on his new date. Aaron gave him that soft look and asked if he had a good time." David piped up. Spencer flushed thinking back to their first night together.

"You guys wouldn't stop asking about it. You wouldn't stop staring me down with that satisfied smirk of yours." Spencer accused Aaron who just laughed leaning in to kiss Spencer softly. This was the beginning of their new life. Jack was sitting in Spencer's lap asleep with his head in Aaron's lap and life was good.


End file.
